


Insomnian Myth

by NocturnalFriend



Series: Insomnian Myth [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, myths and fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalFriend/pseuds/NocturnalFriend
Summary: Hold hands with a statue for a photo? Luna got some strange ideas sometimes. Ravus was sure she was to blame for the stranger now blinking cutely at him.oneshotMaybe made into a series!





	Insomnian Myth

**Author's Note:**

> I found a writing prompt with this idea somewhere. My muse revived, enabling me to write this.  
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is not mine.

Ravus sighed as he waited for his sister to appear at the café. The city of Insomnia was bustling with life around him, the sleek steel and chrome vastly different to his homeland. He was only here because the oracle was needed and also because he wouldn't let Luna out of his sight since she nearly died in the attack on their homeland, a year ago. The war with Niflheim had been won that day. Tenebrae and Lucis had fought hard and long, and two failed attempts for peace talks later, the empire had fallen as it could no longer sustain their magitek army. The daemon infestation had eaten up what was left of it, the rumours said. Countries like Galahd had celebrated their freedom. Tenebrae had flourished under newly opened trade routes with the surrounding regions.

A new outbreak of scourge infestation had brought them here, into the heart of Lucis, at the king's bequest. He'd pleaded to the oracle through a letter, to lend a hand with her healing magic. The good soul that Lunafreya was, would never stand for anyone suffering, so it had already been decided.

Ravus and her had been two days in Insomnia by the time tht the citadel walls were closing in on him. She had looked at him and told him to go outside, explore the city sights. They'd agreed to meet at Square Enix Café by 2:00 pm. It was now ten minutes after two. Another glance at his phone screen told him she'd been held up by another patient. He didn'T sigh.

"Girlfriend stood you up, huh?"

The voice of a stranger, male, made him look up. His eyes glanced at the Lucian, a bit shocked to be spoken to unprovoked. His tenebraen white and blue clothes should have clued the stranger in already on who he was. He slowly shook his head.

"Boyfriend then?"

Ravus reminde himself not to resort to any kind of violence. He hated talking to people. He hated eople in general, and this one was annoying him.

"My sister." He answered, hoping to appease the stranger's curiosity so he would leave him in peace. No such luck.

"Ahh! Are you on vacation, because you don'T look like you're from around here. I know some really good sights. Like the famous founders spring, right on Somnus Square…"

Shiva, no. Ravus closed his eyes and did the only reasonable thing, he blended the other man out. He wished for Luna to finish her healing session, so he had an excuse to go. From time to time he glanced down onto his phone's screen again to see if she'd sent another message. His phone staye silent in his hand. The Lucian still hadn't ceased his elaborate rant on insomnian architecture and patisserie and what-not. By Shiva, someone help this man, because he needed to shut up.

"…and of course, the myth around the statue at Square Enix Café! It's said to be a cursed prince of Lucis, and only his true soulmate can awaken him."

He rolled his eyes, because of course. "True love's kiss?" he asked the man, first because he was fed up with being the silent listener and second because the statue in question was surrounded with men and women taking pictures while either holding the statues hand or kissing its hand. The statue was beautiful, he had to admit. Whoever made it must have been talented. From where he stood leaned against a lantern post, he could see that it was greatly detailed. The maybe twenty year old guy it depicted had feathery hair and sharp facial features, remembrance to the line of Lucis Caelum. He had one hand outstretched, like he was reaching for someone. His garments were oldfashioned but worthy of royalty.

The Lucian beside him laughed. "No. Actually, there's how the myth goes: the prince needs to touch hands with his soulmate to reawaken to life."

Ravus stare at the man, one eyebrow reaching his hairline. Was he serious?

Apparently.

His gaze swept back to the statue. Stories of cursed princes and soulmates were better left in his childhood when he still believed in his mother's bedtime stories of Karbuncle guiding his dreams. The Astrals certainly hadn't saved her when the Nifs had slaughtered her before his own eyes.

He was greeted not long later by his sister's arrival. He embraced her, allowing her this warm display of affection in public. His own cold demeanour could only be broken by her presence. She'd always affected him this way.

"Ravus! So sorry, I know I'm late."

"Don't worry. I have used the time to take in the sights."

"Oh?" She seemed genuinely surprised. It made him wonder what image he'd portrayed to make her question his words.

"I have been told the most curious story, dear little sister," He started, wanting to prove her his honesty. "About cursed princes and statues."

She smiled, and started giggling. "Ravus, really? The curse of Insomnia's prince?" She turned around and gazed at the statue. The crowd around it had lessened a bit since he'd last looked. "He is quite handsome isn't he? Let's make a photo, what do you say?"

A long suffering sigh was the answer, but he didn't mean it. He would let her do what she wante if it made her happy. It was his weak spot. She took him by the arm and he let himself be dragged over to the small fountain where the statue stood atop. As he'd noticed already, the great detail made the statue seem alive. It would explain why so many people seemed to believe a simple myth. Luna took his phone and opened the camera app. She stepped backwards to get him into the frame with it.

"I thought you wanted to be on the photo, not me." He remarked, slightly annoyed at being roped into this. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a weak glare. She huffed, putting his phone aside and approaching him.

"You have to touch his hand. Please, Ravus. For me? It's just a myth, I know. We're only staying until tomorrow and I want us to have at least one picture, for us to remember this." She touched the statue's hand as she said this, without anything to happen. Ravus felt instantly guilty for denying her a simple request. It was just a stupid photo at a fountain. What could happen?

He agreed and fought down the urge to frown as she squealed and reobtained her position as photographer.

"Now hold his hand please!"

He did as he was told. At first the stone hand was cold in his, a bit smaller maybe than his own, but he effortlessly found himself holding onto it. It warmed quickly in his hold. There were gasps, a loud splash and suddenly he found himself soaked through in the cool water of the fountain with a wet attractive man in his lap. He blinked the water out of his eyes, staring at the man whose dark blue gaze settled on him in astonishment.

"Ravus! Oh my god, are you alright?" Lunafreya ran over to them, wide eyed and wearing a stunned look. He didn't notice any of it, his eyes still on the stranger in his lap who finally started to remove himself from the tenebraen prince. His feathery hair was strangely familiar though. Ravus tried to place him, coming up short. Getting out of the fountain, they stood before his sister like two drowned cats. She stared at the stranger in wonder.

"Ravus, you've got a soulmate!"

What.

"Luna, have you lost your mind?" he asked, because she surely couldn't believe strangers jumping her brother and nearly drowning him would equate to a soulmate, could she? He turned around to that accursed statue that had started his current dilemma, only to see it gone. He gaped open mouthed at the spot where it had stood.

"She's right. You're my soulmate." A new voice spoke softly. He turned around, slowly, to the stranger. His features were the same as the statue's, now that he looked closely. Even the clothes were the same.

"My name's Noctis by the way, but you can call me Noct."


End file.
